Shadowdancer
by Shimmering Dawnstar
Summary: Life will go on and do something unexpected while you plan. For over 300 years Ameera 'Shadow Hand' has lived a semi-peaceful and normal life...As a master thief and adventurer, but then life throws her what mortals might call a 'curve ball' and she is thrown FAR out of the realm and time she knows into a world that will either give her a new life with new friends, or damn her


**Hey everyone! I am here with the re-write that you all have asked for, for those of you who don't know what I am talking about let me try and explain. A couple years ago I did a Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes crossover with Dungeons and Dragons cause I thought it would be fun. I called it the Druid of Marvel. But I deleted it and such because of a combination of lack of Reviews and Favorites and the fact I lost my muse for it. But it seems a couple of you want it back-or just wanna know what the hell I was talking about-when I put it up as a option on the latest poll I did. This was second to last on the list of what people wanted but I am going to write prolongs for each of the options and judging by the reviews and favorite numbers I may continue or delete them.**

 **Sorry! I'm rambling again, I actually haven't done that in awhile have I?...Nevermind! I'll loose track if I think about it. Back to THIS story! I am going to do things a little different and change up my OC a bit. Since there aren't really any 'dark horses' in Marvel, much, I decided to give it one! And I hope you like this one! Cause if this turns out well I might make a DC version too!**

 **I don't own D &D or Avengers: EMH, sadly, but onwards with the story!**

* * *

Life for Ameera 'Shadow Hand' was a simple one...

Well, as simple as you could get as a master thief and adventurer, especially one that could use magic.

She was not only a master rouge, but also a master shadowdancer, something that was a rare sight in their world. No many lived long to see the end of their training. But Ameera was something that could be considered 'exotic' to those who lived on the surface of their realm. A drow, or a dark elf. Their kind only found in the darkest parts of the world and rarely out in the sunlight or even near the other races. But Ameera has lived for a long time. for almost 300 years she has mastered her craft and held many young-er adventurers begin their journeys across the land. Her own team that she had grown found of either dead or simply moved on with their lives. She herself was no different.

And it has been nearly 212 years since she had a life threatening mission that she couldn't handle on her own.

But it all changed one day.

***Scene Change***

It was a normal day for her, she had woken up in the Thieves Guild's barracks and put on her 'work' clothes and went to the tavern she 'worked' at called the Raven's Perch.

Drow were considered exotic and beautiful to mortal man and the other races-except light skinned elves-and Ameera loved to dance for them at the tavern. Her dark purple skin smooth and scar free with her feet calloused from years and years of her trade. Silver white hair with intricate braids and beads masterfully done up while her outfit left nothing to hide of her lithe and well toned form. Her outfit similar to her small clothes-bikini style-with silver see through fabric covering her abdomen while she had similar fabric-but white- covering everything below her golden eyes while she had golden bangles on her ankles and wrists that had silver and gold see through fabric hanging from them.

The tavern was very popular and she was often called 'The Silver Shadow' by the regulars and the owners. And she loved it, she loved the dancing and the cheers that welcomed her after every performance.

But what she loved more was what the place had to offer for her 'other' line of work.

She was on her break and sitting at a well hidden booth at the corner of the tavern with a meal-light so she wouldn't get sick during her next dance- a drink-not alcohol-and her favorite book of poetry that had been written almost 100 years ago by an old friend before he moved on to the after life as she quietly listened in to those around her. One conversation in particular caught her attention that seemed to be between a few newbie rouges who hadn't quite gotten in control of their gossiping habits yet. Though she gave them points for NOT saying any of it in common. But they lost a few when they only talked in ELVISH, which was a language that even MORTAL'S can learn easily and almost all in the city have.

 _"I can't believe that it's hidden here..."_

 _"It could either get us killed or make us more famous than Shadow Hand..."_

 _"Don't wanna risk my hide, it's not worth it..."_

 _"Can't wait to see the **Sanctum** "_

If her long elven ears could have, she was sure they would have perked at her interest at the name. She was old, very old by mortal standards, and even she has only heard rumors of the Sanctum that supposedly hid not only the object that was only called in whispers 'The Nexus' but also riches beyond those of the legendary dwarven kingdoms with their mines of gold and jewels.

And it seems the newbies had both a map AND a key to the building itself.

The temptation was simply too much, even for her.

So in the next performance she danced around the entire tavern, the dance one of arousal and lust as she gave the newbies quite the show that they paid a few more golds than the first one for, they didn't even notice that she had taken both items and swapped them for dummies that lead to a rundown mansion in her name with nothing but old books and dust in it.

While they thought they had been scammed she would go after the real prize.

That night she made sure to take everything that she would need and more-she had learned long ago being paranoid made you live longer-and checked over everything in the mirror of her room in the barracks.

Unlike her dancing 'uniform' hardly anything was left uncovered. Her armor made of black dragonhide leather that hugged her body semi-nicely with thick black boots covering her feet. Her gloves were the purest color of black that made them almost seem like shadows at first glance while she had a pouch hanging from her belt along with several daggers and a rapier on her sides with dual punching daggers hidden in her gauntlets and 'sheaths' hidden in the armor that had several poisons, toxins, and even spells hidden away for her to use. A long dark blue cloak that matched a starless night sky covered most of her form, even her pack that was strapped across her back while her armor came up to her neck while she had a cloth mask covering her face and the hood of her cloak left nothing but her golden eyes in view for others to see.

THIS was who she was when she wasn't a dancer.

THIS was the shadowdancer.

Making sure she took her horse from the stables and rode in the OPPOSITE direction of the map to make sure none knew where she was going or tried to follow her she rode for several hours until she reached the forest and let her horse free after taking her supplies from him and either putting them in her pack or stashing them away. Though she was a little sad to see him go she knew he was old and his bloodline has severed her well for several years she didn't need to ride anymore and it was time for him to live a peaceful and free life.

Once the steed was far enough away she used her shadow magic to shadow jump all the way to where the map lead. Another reason she chose to travel at night, there was darkness EVERYWHERE and she could travel extremely far distances thanks to the several years of practice she has had.

Once there she instantly could sense the near RAW amount of magic that flowed through the seemingly innocent building. It was like it channeled ALL the magic in the realm through it. It made her even more wary and she scrapped the idea of going through the front door once she got over the awe she felt for this place. It was obviously a place of magic, a very strong one, and this meant it would have VERY powerful protectors and magic users inside that would not take kindly to a thief trying to steal objects from their home or place of study.

Taking the long route Ameera stealthily crawled in through the third floor window and began to explore this strange and powerful place.

It was almost furbished like a nobles home but it also seemed like a museum of sorts with several items or objects on display SEEMINGLY without any protection but she dared not touch any of them, not only fearing to trigger a alarm spell of sorts but the magic she sensed in several of the items had.

She was on edge and very wary when she spent several hours exploring and still finding NO ONE in the Sanctum, she knew in all her years of being alive that NOTHING with this sort of power hidden in it and all these powerful and valuable items would be without protection.

After moving away from a library she had explored TWICE, but not daring to touch the books, she noticed a stairway that she could have SWORN was not there before. Instantly on edge she slowly walked up the stairs, her gloved hands on her rapier and golden eyes scanning the area continuously as she walked up the grand staircase. Leading to a set of seemingly normal double doors.

And as if under a spell...She opened them.

And she was SHOCKED at what she saw, even after living for several hundred years.

It was a large CAVERN of sorts with honey combed walls that seemed to hold portals to other realms all over. The only thing that went through her mind was awe as she she realized one thing.

THIS was The Nexus of legend...The Nexus between ALL the realms of existence.

She did not feel WORTHY of being here!

She had gotten over her shock and awe and tried to retreat and leave this place but the door had vanished, stranding her here and before she could chance to try a shadow jump she had been lifted off the ground and PULLED towards one of the portals. Taking her punching daggers out in a panic she punched the sides of the cave the portal was in, her arms SCREAMING in protest as she was yanked to a stop infront of a powerful spell barrier that blocked any from going in or out of the portal.

Panting slightly and cringing in pain from her arms she slowly got back onto the ground of the cave. Once again hiding her daggers in her gauntlets she dared to peak through the barrier. Seeing nothing but those of mortal nightmares with ruins and flames everywhere. She could almost hear the screams of the dammed when a DEMONIC roar rattled her to her every soul and forced her back onto her backside and backing away in fear and panic as a giant fire DEMON appear and clawing at the barrier as it demanded to her in a booming and EVIL voice.

 _ **"RELEASE ME! RELEASE ME NOW DARK ELF! I SWORE PACT WITH YOUR KIN LONG AGO NOW REPAY ME NOW! REPAY ME BY RELEASING ME!"**_

Unable to take anymore Ameera finally let out a scream of pure terror and began to shadow jump as FAR away as she could get from this monster as she she could. But in her panic she did not realize that her fear driven mind had not been specific about WHERE she wanted to be, just FAR away from HIM. And show the dark streak that was Ameera Shadow Hand TORE through the Nexus and going straight through a portal and not even stopping as it traveled through to another realm's nexus and kept going until she reached her limit in traveling as a shadow and reformed in a dense forest area and them promptly passing out. Completely unaware of the fact that she was not only far from her home, but also VERY far from her only way of getting back.

She was no longer in her home realm...

Now she was in Yellowstone National Park.

* * *

 **WOO! That was FUN! I REALLY enjoyed typing that can you tell? Anyway I hope you like that and if you don't know what the Nexus is, or the Sanctum, or even who that fire demon is I will find you, beat up upside the head with a book on Marvel lore-and yes, such a thing does exist-and will take away your nerd licence. Don't forget to R &R and fav and stuff, you have to do this stuff if you want this story to continue along with the other ones guys. And any D&D fans who want to flame me on the details on stuff in the story...SHUT UP, this is my story and I believe I am allowed to fudge a few things to make it easier in the story. I will try and keep close to the limits and stuff but I am NOT going to figure out numbers and stuff for distance traveled and crit ratio or stuff like that. It hurts my head just thinking about it.**

 **This is Shimmering Dawnstar signing off!**

 **Till next time folks!**


End file.
